Rinse
by CaitlinSici
Summary: When Rory and Tristan meet up again, will it be High School all over again, or will it be something new?


Helllooooo everyone… Guess who's back? And no it's not slim shady. I'm finally updating and it only took me... What? A year? TWO YEARS? Wow… sorry.

I decided to Smash two chapter together. The first and second!

As to the reviewer who asked "Wouldn't she remember Tristan?" The answer is: she did remember him. As to the reason he doesn't remember her, its because she looks a bit differnt when she goes off the college, doens't she? Her hair is shorter, darker. But besides that, its been three years. I certainly don't remember my crushes from three years ago. And its silly to think he'd pine for Rory after all these years, right?

The song Rinse is by Vanessa Carlton and ASP owns everything. Yeehaw!

It was my second semester at Yale. I loved it here so far and my roommates, besides Paris were all very nice. It's strange though how much I don't miss my mother. You would think I'd be hysterical because I haven't seen her in a few days. Before I got to Yale it was hard to imagine my life without my mother taking care of me every day. But then again I had thought Jesse had loved me.

I had, had a crappy day in school, and I had forgotten to do my homework in English. I felt horrible too because I had a cold. I was going back to my dorm for the night, when a voice said behind me, "Do I know you. You look really familiar. What's your name?"

I'm not an idiot, you know. He could be some creepy stalker I didn't respond and I kept walking, a little faster though. I glanced back and saw the hottest guy I have seen in awhile.

"Did you hear me? Hey do you mind slowing down a bit?"

He was trying to catch up with me. I spun around and said, rather rudely, "What do you want?"

"I already said. What's your name?"

God you expect me to answer. idiot. I didn't really want to tell him my name... Am I paranoid? Anyway I said "I don't feel like telling you."

"Okay. My name is Tristan. Tristan DuGray."

"And I care why?" You know that cold has me acting like a bitch.

"Ooo, feisty. I like you. Now tell me your name?"

I looked at him for a moment, and then all those memories came flying back. It had just registered that this was the Tristan DuGray. This was the pain in the ass that caused my days at Chilton to be that much worse. Chilton was already hell but with him.

"Oh god, no not you again!" I turned and walked away. I didn't think I could handle him today.

Despite my best efforts to ditch him, Tristan DuGrey, the bane of my existence (in High School), followed me. He pestered, prodded and begged for me to tell him my name. Was I really that easy to forget?

Suddenly I stopped, causing him to bump into my back. "Watch where you're going, Bible Boy." The name just slipped out of my mouth. I couldn't help it.

"Please just tell me who you are?"

"Why do you care that much?"

"Because I hate it when something sits there at the edge of your mind, and you just can't remember what it is. You know you recognize it from something, or somewhere... but you can't figure it out. I especially hate it when it happens during movies or something. It just kills the mood." Tristan stared at me. "Wait, what did you call me," he asked slightly surprised.

I muttered something along the lines of "It doesn't matter", and kept walking a lot faster. You could almost say I was running. But Gilmore's don't run. It was one of the many things I'd learned from my crazy mother. That and my love for coffee.

I left him in the dust, staring after me.

I finally arrived home, but when I opened the door I found Paris making out with Doyle. How many different languages can you say_ gross_ in? He's my editor for God's sake. I have to see him every day. And imagining Paris making out with him every time we conversed was not something I looked forward to.

I screeched "God, Paris."

Paris' head popped up and she looked at me scathingly. "It's not like I don't have to suffer through you and Logan making out. Suck it up Gilmore."

When I heard Logan's name, my heart hurt a little. He still believed in his "No strings" Policy. "Okay, I'm going to go study. Then I'm going to drink half the bottle of cold medicine. Goodnight"

Much later, after Paris and I had settled down for the night and the lights were out I whispered, "Hey, guess who I saw today? Tristan DuGrey."

I heard Paris sit up in bed and face me. "Really…. Interesting."

"Why do you say interesting like that?"

"Nothing. It's just that he used to have a crush on you."

"Yeah funny joke Paris… he was always making snide comments and sexual innuendoes. "

"Tristan´s a lot like a little kid, you know? When he likes someone, he acts like a child. You know pulling hair and making fun of them. Although apply it to older Tristan, and its being generally rude and obscene."

I laughed at that. He did act like a child. "But that was in high school. We're in college now. I haven't seen him in three years."

Paris just sighed and said goodnight.

I Don't know where I'm taking this… I need some help, so if you have any ideas, just e-mail me at or IM me at Tinkerbellfaery3 (on AIM)


End file.
